The Walk into the Dead
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: Sometimes the Greek gods act a little different...


THE WALK INTO THE DEAD

10,000 Years back humans had lived on the earth and they did have some special abilities. These humans made good use of their powers at the beginning they were not selfish they were not greedy nobody wanted to conquer the world. But as time passed money became everything which started making people greedy and selfish. And few of these special abilities that the humans had were they were immortal. But these humans also could die but only if the committed a really big crime in their life but humans did not know about dying because they were all were very good people at the beginning.

There were few friends who were all the age of 13-14 they were all good children they had known each other for years there were two very good friends their names were STVG and DETRON. They both were really nice children in fact they were the best in all the friends. They were always together would always help each other. Nobody was ever able to break their friendship.

There was this group of people who would protect the borders of their city. They would come to the city and pick up few people from this city for the protection of their city they usually select about 4-5 people every year the starting age to get in 14. Getting selected for this group of people is a very honorable thing your family will be respected and you and your family will be treated with a lot of respect.

So it was the time of the year were this group would come to the city and select few people. It is very very challenging to get in. Imagine there are hundreds of people who have patient who are strong who are desperate to get in out of all of them you are one. It can get really pressurizing and frustrating.

The two friends had been waiting there whole life to get into this group and at last their chance had come to get into this group. But it was not easy. So there was a weeks' time left for the selection and they had been doing there practice for 1 month. They both wanted good for each other.

They both worked hard and at last the day had come. They both got ready and left their house early at the morning. They heard a loud announcement and it said "the selection will go on for a month every day at this time all the people for the selection must assemble hear. This selection is divided into 5 stages:-

Stage one – jump test

Stage two – power test

Stage three – fly test

Stage four – durability test

Stage five- this test will be a fight between the top 10 selected people

Only 5 people will get selected

The boys were excited after the announcement they wished each other all the best and went to the side they were called.

In the first round they had to hit a punching bag 8 times all the men got and average score even Detron but Stvg broke almost all the records in this round being the youngest participant everybody was very surprised with his score but Detron felt a little jealous because his friend was getting all the attention.

The second rounds results was pretty much the same except for Detron his score had got a little higher but Stvg was way higher. The round was the same as the second round. In the fourth round there was a change this time Detrons score was way higher than Stvg but Stvg did not get jealous of his friend instead he went and said hey Detron you did really well out there man way way better than me. Detron felt wrong that he was thinking wrong about his friend.

Then at last came the final round which was going to be very tough. Detron and Stvg had got into the final round and both friends very proud of themselves. It was the last 4 days of the battle on the first three days three matches had got over. But two matches were left for the last day Detron and Stvg hadn't played there match.

Stvg had said himself that if his fight is with Detron then he will not fight. The assembled on the last day the four fights ready to fight. They all had to stand in a line and wait for the speaker to say his fighting against whom. The speaker said the first fight is between Detron and… Stvg was wishing that it should not be his name the speaker said Stvg and the whole crowd went ohhhh. Stvg shouted out load I am not taking this fight Detron said why what happened Stvg are you scared Stvg said Detron you you are my friend. Detron laughed really load the whole crowd was booing Stvg. Stvg said Detron you can enter your name for the selections because I am not going to fight with you. Detron said com on Stvg if you think that you are going to injure while fight that is not going to happen if you're scared you can just tell it. This is was the spark that lit the fire in Detron. Detron did not say a word he wore his glows got into the fighting arena and got ready to fight and Detron was still laughing. But Stvg his eyes had become blood shot red, he felt very bad about what Detron had said. The fight began with the whistle Detron in full excitement to beat up his best friend and Stvg with tears in his eyes. They both ran toward each other and they both threw out a punch there fists clashed and all the audience heard a very loud noise and there was so much dust around them that nobody see anything. The dust went out and they all saw Detron lying on the flour he looked so badly heart he countdown for the knock down had begun but to Detrons luck that rounds bell just rang and Stvg took his friend to the stands and put him on his chair Detron got up after a while his face was bruised very badly he looked at Stvg and did not even see a scratch all he saw was his red eyes. The second round Stvg took it easy on Detron he was dodging all the punches Detron was throwing at him with no problem and he gave Detron few soft punches and that round got over with a lot of bruises on Detrons face and barely a scratch on Stvg's in the third round Stvg felt sad for Detron after all he was his friend. He said I am done with this fight and got out of the ring and started walking away Detron shouted I knew you would get scared Stvg said I have beaten you up enough Detron.

After few days Stvg got a message at his door step he took it in he did not know what it would be he opened it and it said

Congratulations. Mr. Stvg you After seeing this Stvg was surprised he was thinking I walked out of

have got selected to protect our that game but still I got selected. He was not expecting this to be in

city you must arrive at the city this to be in the letter.

town hall by next Tuesday

8'o clock and from there our

soldier will guide you

From

Captain Carl

The news spread really fast in three days the whole village got to know. When Detron heard about this he was furious. He said to himself but that stupid coward got scared and ran away. All the villagers were happy about this they thought that Stvg deserves it more than Detron because he was a good friend and he did fight because he was provoked.

On Tuesday Stvg left to the camp. And Detron was so angry that he would do anything to take his revenge.

Stvg reached there at sharp 8'o clock, when he reached there he saw many recruits who, had fought their way through the selections and got were they are today. Everybody was speaking about Stvg because he had given a very good fight to his own friend. But some people who were jealous of Stvg because they were guessing that he is going to be getting a lot of attention. The recruits were taken into a hall were this very well built man was standing on the stage and waiting for all the recruits to arrive, when the recruits arrived there was a lot of looking around because there were so many trophies and medals all over the walls. Then they all heard an announcement, it was the same well-built man who was speaking. He commanded everybody settle down. After they all settle down immediately the commando spoke with a loud and confident voice he said first of all we congratulate all of you recruits for getting till here. We have organized a food counter for all of you so you can go ahead and feast. After have a delicious feast Stvg and few other recruits were taken into a huge arena with 100's of different spades all over the place. They were all very confused. Then they heard a another commando say welcome new recruits, yes I know you all are very confused about what is happening, so let me explain this to you there are many groups in the army as you all know and this is one of them. The reason why you see so many spades all around the place is because this the spades men group, so I am guessing that most of your questions were answered. All the recruits said yes. Ok since you understood the basics let me tell you something about the spades men the spades men are very confident and clear, in this group we select one of these strongest men and women only so yes you can be proud of your selves about that, we are going to select a group leader who will command you what to do and we all except all pf you to follow his command if you don't it's up to him what to do with you. And this group leader will be selected from between all of you fight hard train hard and you might become the leader. So today is your first training session and you have to come to this arena every day morning at 5:00am. And since this your first class i will go easy on all of you. Stvg enjoyed the first class. The first class was about all these basics of how to throw the spade how to use your spade as a knife etc. And Stvg sure did catch the eye of the commando on the second day Stvg was training better than any other new recruit. By the second day Stvg had made many friends they treated him with a lot of respect because they expected that he would become the leader but there was another group of boys in they spades men who were very jealous of Stvg they treated him very arrogantly. Then few months had past and the day of choosing the spade's men group leader had co, it was very obvious that Stvg would be the leader because he was the best at everything. The commando yelled out in a very loud and clear voice he said recruits all of them turned to the commando and stood still him shouted out loud and said are you all excited they shouted yes Sargent and he said ok so we have the chief of our army to give away this great medal of honor to Stvg. There was a loud applause for Stvg and Stvg marched his way to the chief officer the chief hugged him. And whispered in his hear I knew there was always something special about you Stvg, Stvg looked at him and smiled and the chief put the medal on his neck dusted his shoulders and congratulated him. Stvg was very happy. The new spread really fast and Stvg family had also got the know they were very proud of their son the news had also spread to Detron and he was even more furious he was going to this fight very serious. He had made up this plan that he would approach someone from his family and that someone was Stvg's dad he planned for 1 full month. One late night at around 2:00 am he walked up to Detrons house and silently entered their house and covered Stvg's dads mouth and picked him up and dragged him out Stvg's dad tried to shout but it was of no use because Detron had covered his mouth so it was of no use he kept him trapped in his house for months and after. One night he got dream inn his dream he saw the great evil god Hades and Hades said hello there I know you're looking for revenge just like me, Detron asked from who do you want to take revenge you are a good, Hades said you fool who said gods don't take revenge my revenge is against my elder brother, why asked Detron it is a very long story I will tell you that later but for now you need to do something of his dad, yes I have to do something of that old man, here take this said Hades, Detron stretched out his hand to reach out for it but Hades pulled it back and said wait up kid what will I get out of this he said I don't know you tell me you approached me Hades said you need to help me killing Zeus. Detron was surprised how can I help you doing that Zeus is a god I am ordinary human. Hmm have ever wondered how is Stvg so strong, no I haven't Hades said he is the son of Zeus. What are you saying, no wonder he is so strong, does that make him a god? No he is a half blood. What is that? His father is a god and his mother is a human so he has some powers of his dad but he is not so powerful as his dad, now enough of the questions and take this syrup and put in the old man's food. What does it do? Why do you ask so many questions, it will bring him to hell! Yes that's all I wanted. Hades handed the syrup to him. Stvg's family was very worried, After few days they found a body hanging on a tree, it had been beaten up very badly so it was tuff to recognize the person then they realized that it was there father and he had been killed. Detron was asked by his mother to leave the army and go back home. After reaching home he saw his mother and his sister they had become pale and very thin he felt very bad. He told his mom and sis I won't go anywhere now and won't let anyone do any harm to you. His mom hugged him and told nothing will happen to us when you are around son. After few months everything was just like before, but hades and Detron had made a plan to get Stvg fall into their trap which would make his real dad come to rescue him and they would capture both of them and kill them or use them for their benefits. One pleasant day Stvg got up from sleep and did all his morning chores, after that he went to his dads shop to work over there. And then he told saw Detron was walking towards his shop and said Stvg said hey old friend, Hey Stvg, how's everything going. Everything's fine thanks for asking. Hay man I am sorry about your dad. Ya, thank you. How did you get to know, brother the word spreads fast. Detron sat and drank a cup of tea and as he was leaving he put something in Stvg's tea when he was away. After Stvg finished his tea he felt dizzy after sometime but since he was a half-blood he did not faint so fast, he could walk his way till his his door and fainted before the door step before his mother could open the door Hades picked him up and put him on his shoulder and took him to hell, that's were Hades lived. When Stvg opened his eyes he saw Detron sitting on a thrown and laughing at him, he took a few mins to understand what was happening. One thing he understood was he is not in a good place and second that his friend had never changed. You fool did you really believe that would came to your stupid old shop to hello to you, Ahhh I knew something was fishy. But why have you trapped me in this weird and creepy place, Detron heard a loud laugh, Ha-ha little boy this creepy and weird house is your uncles. What? M y parents did not have any brothers and sisters. Ok. The boy does not know. I am your dads brother my dad did not have any brother and if he did he would have surely come for his funeral. Detron what if I tell you he is not your real dad. That is not possible he has cared and loved more than a son. How do you think you are so strong? I don't from when I was a kid I was strong. That's because you are the son of a god. A god? Which god? Zeus. What but how is that possible? Your mother and Zeus had a baby boy who ways you but your father could not stay on earth anymore so he had to leave you with your mother. And live in his great palace Olympus were he would sit on his thrown do not nothing but now he will have to do something to save his son from our trap. Detrons mother got very worried because he never comes home so late she thought that what if the same thing happens to him just like his dad she very worried, then she remembered when Zeus had left her he had given her a pendant which if she held and prayed Zeus would come there she did that Zeus appeared in front of her and said what is it she said your son has been kidnaped just like his dad and then his dad had ended up dead. Dead how is that possible only gods can kill a person. And I know exactly who that god, Hades is. Why would he do that? That's because I threw him out of Olympus. Ok we don't have time to waste i better be leaving. Wait please bring my son back and be care full. Zeus looked at her gave her a trust me smile and flew away. When he entered the door step hell which was very creepy he saw some blood on the entrance and he is a god so he could understand that it is his sons blood, and he became very furious because he had understood that his son had got beaten up, but that was just a trap and. He went in and saw his son put in a cage he said son are you alright, yes but who are you to call me son I don't even know who you are, it's a long story I will tell you later. Zeus heard a loud laugh he asked what is that, Hardees laugh, Hades why did you take my son, by that time Stvg had understood that the person who was calling him son was Zeus his real dad. Hades said because of this a huge realm of spirits surrounded Zeus. Zeus said brother it shouldn't have ended like this. Zeus pulled out his thunder bolt and with one strike it destroyed the whole realm. Noo it took me years to build that. Then I fight began between Zeus and Hades. I made my way through the cage and was about to make my way to the exit and in front of me came Detron Stvg said Detron you want to do this again, this time I got my weapon with me, what is that, you will see he hit a strike at Stvg and he fainted immediately Zeus looked back and so his son close to death he striked Hades and Hades flew very far away when he went to save his son Detron striked him but Zeus is a god so nothing happened to him he picked Detron up said him don't ever come near my son and threw him away. The next thing Stvg new was he was in his bed with his dad and mom next to him he opened his eyes his dad said welcome back kiddo. His dad started walking to the door and Stvg asked dad wait, son I will come back you have a huge future ahead of you so take rest get well soon. Stvg got back to bed and waited from that day onwards for his dad to return.

To be continued…


End file.
